falling in love: sirius black
by bubblesblood
Summary: Camila Thompson is a 14-year old witch transferring to Hogwarts in the autumn of 1974. Being as clumsy as she is, she finds herself in falling love with certain a Marauder. How will she cope? This is one of dem typical marauder era romance stories, just me givin yall my take on it-SLOW BURN-Rated T for language and content hope you like it \(ツ)/ Will post as much as i possibly can
1. motivation

**A/N: Hey! This is a fanfic about a girl called Camila Thompson (original character alert) transferring to Hogwarts in the September of 1974, but y'all probably know this much already from the description so, umm, yeah. But I want you to know that this story is inspired by _heff2011_'s fanfiction, _Foreign Affairs_. So I BEG you to go check out their story and give them at least _some _credit.**

**I don't know how often I'll be updating but my goal is once every week or two. But I highly doubt that I'll be able to do that since I'm a very slow writer. however, I'll hopefully have a couple of chapters prepared before this goes up :)**

**Enjoy!**

**\--**

_Imma break you off, let me be your motivation _

_To stay and give it tonight,_

_And, baby, turn around, let me give you innovation _

_Hey, 'cause I do it so right,_

_—_Motivation by Normani

_

It was a sunny August morning in Belfast when she heard her mother's words coming from downstairs.

"Come on sweetheart! If you don't hurry we're going to miss our portkey!" Laura Thompson's voice echoed into her room.

"Yes mum, just gimme a sec," Camila called back, though she really had no intentions of hurrying up; sometimes she was too stubborn for her own good.

Camila was going to Hogwarts. _Hogwarts, just think how amazing that'll be, _she let her mind wander aimlessly as she pulled on a pair of light-blue skinny jeans and a black tank top with spaghetti straps, slipping her feet into her favourite pair of muggle Adidas slides. _Muggle clothes are just so much more comfy than robes, _she thought relaxedly.

She looked at herself in the mirror opposite her bed, and saw her own reflection staring back at her. She had a tanned complexion, from her Greek heritage, but not so dark that it looked like she lived in Greece itself. She _did _live in Ireland after all, not exactly the warmest of places. Her hair was a dark brown and complemented her striking amber eyes, which one could spot from miles away, or so she was told. Her luscious locks were currently let loose and cascaded down to her lower back. Camila always loved having her hair so long and wavy, even when she often found it agitating in such warm weather like it was that day.

She spared a glance at where her watch lay forgotten on her bedside table and saw the time. _Shoot. Five minutes. _She rushed down the stairs, with her watch now messily fastened on her wrist, her wand hanging out her back pocket, and her heavy trunk gripped firmly in her hands.

"Honestly, when are you going to learn about the importance of punctuality? And haven't I told you before not to put your wand in that pocket? You know what would happen if a spell comes shooting out your bum," Her mother stood before her, hands on hips and a wide smirk on her face, which told Camila that she wasn't getting a telling off this time.

"Sorry, I'll be better next time mummy," she mimicked a young child, her voice full of sarcasm and they both laughed together. The relationship between the mother and daughter was not like most; they both shared a slightly strange sense of humour sometimes and were almost like best friends at some points in time, her mum only being eighteen when she gave birth to Camila. That bond was only strengthened by the fact that she was raised by a single parent. But nonetheless, the pair were very close.

"Follow me."

Camila was led to the back garden, where she took one last look at her surroundings. She had so many happy memories in this garden growing up, and she didn't want to leave it just yet. However, it seemed the witch standing next to her could easily read her thoughts and said, "Y'know, I did save up for a reason." Her mum was right. Laura wasn't planning on selling her childhood home, not yet at least, which was exactly why she had been saving up for their new home in Godric's Hollow. She grew up in that house too, Camila remembered, and her mother before that, so it was obviously very important to them.

But she was still going to miss Mill Cottage.

"Hold on, Cam," Laura had a firm grip on a rusty old watering can and Camila only just managed to reach her fingers to it when she felt a sharp tug at her stomach and the world around her was spinning, twisting; but it was only a few short moments later that they landed in the front of their new house in Godric's Hollow.

It had a rather homey feeling to it, similar to that of Mill Cottage, but also completely different. It was like those houses in muggle fairytales she heard about: small and with dark support beams clearly visible on the exterior of the building.

Trunk still in tow, she stepped inside and, much to her sheer amazement, found the house to be much bigger on the inside than the outside. To the right of the front door was the living room, to the left was a hallway with rooms branching off the sides, and in the middle, straight ahead of her, was a narrow staircase. Camila went up the stairs and peeped into all the rooms, until she reached the second one from the end of the hall, in which she recognised all her furniture, which had been magically transported from Belfast.

Everything was in the same layout as it was before, much to her pleasure, as she hated moving things around. Her room wasn't overly large, nor was it cramped.

The door was in one corner of room, and opposite was a tall white bookshelf, that looked like it was about to explode from the vast number of books it held. Just before that was a door to her own bathroom, something that she didn't have back in Belfast. To the left of the bookshelf was a small cosy sofa, which was a beautiful deep purple and a small, fluffy rug lay on the floor before it, it's burgundy colour only adding to the comfort the couch emitted.

After the sofa, was Camila's wardrobe, full of jeans, skirts, blouses and some robes, only a few dresses there that she had bought for special occasions. Cam, after all, was _not _a dress person. Opposite the bathroom door, at the other end of the room, was a window, which, like the bathroom, wasn't at her old home, but just below it was a familiar chest of drawers, containing Camila's endless collection of joggers, t-shirts, and sweatshirts.

Her bed was a bunk-bed just beside the door, with a desk underneath it, that was white to match the bookshelf across the room. Scattered all across it were copies of the Daily Prophet, the Quibbler, and some scrap pieces of parchment and random quills.

The room itself was painted a cheerful pastel yellow, which, although it was a much lighter than the furniture in Camila's room, still made itself known.

She jumped back into her cosy couch, and let out a soft sigh of contentment. Spread out across it like a starfish, Camila stared up at the ceiling, lost in thoughts about Hogwarts. _Will I make friends? Will there be people from Hogwarts that live here? Will I get a chance to meet them?_ These questions raced through her mind, so absorbed in them she was that she didn't even notice her mother watching her from the doorway, a smile spread all over her face.

She only realised she was being watched when her mother chuckled quietly at her. She jumped, startled, but grinned when she saw who was there.

"Come on, I saw a muggle deli down the road, and I don't know about you, but I think I'm feeling quite hungry."

Camila got up and noticed, much to her dismay, that her tummy let out a subtle groan, as if on cue to agree with her mother. She paused at the sound, but carried on after a brief moment.

The two went on down the stairs and out the door, through the gate and onto the street. The deli they were headed towards wasn't far and when they pushed open the door, a tiny little bell rang, indicating their presence. As they strode towards the front counter, an old muggle lady came in their direction, with a sincere smile upon her wrinkled face.

"Hello dears, what can I get for you today?"

"Hi there, could we have two cappuccinos please," Laura replied kindly, and continued, "with a slice of toast and beans," she momentarily glanced at Camila, who nodded, to check that the order was fine with her.

"Of course dears, we'll be as soon as we can."

They both settled down at small table near the front window of the store. After a short while, their brunch arrived and they both dug in.

By the time Camila finished, her mother had her muggle money out of her purse and was counting out the money laid out in her palm.

"Hey, do you wanna go out for a walk, Cam? I'll pay and go home and you can go have a look around. I've heard that there's a couple of kids your age that go to Hogwarts and it might be nice to go meet them."

She nodded. "Meet you at home later?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Camila left the deli, her stomach feeling full, and heard the bell jingle behind her. But it was suddenly drowned out by the laughing of two teenage boys. She didn't think they were coming her way, so she didn't see them turn the corner. When she looked up, she found herself just mere inches from them.

"Crap!" She swore to herself, startled by the minimal distance between the three of them. "Merlin, I'm so sorry." she smiled awkwardly at them. Then she took in their appearances.

The boy on the left was wearing glasses with round frames, his unruly hair a brown darker than hers and sticking out in every direction possible. It may have been a mess, but it somehow suited him rather nicely. He could be considered quite handsome.

The teen standing next to him, however, was more good-looking than the first. His long, windswept hair reached down to his ears, which his face shape complemented perfectly. His eyes were as striking as hers were, but were a bold grey rather than a fiery amber. He almost made Camila's heart flutter a little, which was something that hadn't happened for a while, Camila just being Camila.

She could've sworn that their eyes locked for a brief second, even if it was extremely quickly, but before she had the chance to process anything, the boy with the glasses spoke up.

"Hi there, I'm James Potter, this is Sirius Black."

_Black. _Camila gulped. She had heard of the Black family, and how they were complete and utter pure-blood supremacists. Potter was less familiar to her though. She had heard it a couple of times in the Daily Prophet, so she presumed they were a pure-blood family too, but unsure as to whether or not the Potters were just like the Blacks.

Maybe she should steer clear of them after all.

Still, her slight startle at the mention of a Black must have shown on her face, because James seemed to have spotted it.

"Don't worry, he's not like his family," he continued the conversation and asked, "Well, you know our names now, so what's yours?"

"I'm Camila Thompson," she let out rather timidly, quieter than she wanted, so now she probably looked like a weirdo. _Great._

"No need to be so shy." This time it was Sirius that spoke, and before when she heard the boys laughing they sounded so carefree and like they were having fun, but his voice sounded so soft, and sincere, but in a way that was fairly hard to notice unless you paid close attention. "Wait, correct me if I'm wrong, but you've just moved here from Dublin, haven't you?"

"Well, erm, it's Belfast actually, but yeah," Camila corrected him, not harshly, but not as shyly as she had moments before. _Just right. Like Goldilocks and the Three Bears, _she thought. She mentally gave herself a pat on the back for her lack of awkwardness.

"Okay then, do you play Quidditch? We were just heading to the fields now, and it's always better with more people. We can always go back for another broom, if you want to?"

She nodded. "Sure," and she turned around so she was in the same direction as the two boys. "What position do you guys play?"

"I play beater and James plays chaser." She noticed how the conversation was now just her and Sirius now, and that James was standing there kind of awkwardly. But then he seemed to emerge himself back into the talk.

"What about you?"

"Oh, I play chaser too, but I'm not too shabby when it comes to seeking," she shrugged casually. She felt a lot more at ease now with the two boys than she did initially. Quidditch was a subject that she could talk about freely, any time, any place.

"Cool." Then there was an awkward silence. _So much for the lack of tension._

"So, what team do you support?" We're both fans of Puddlemere.' Sirius eventually broke the silence again, something that Camila was thankful for.

"I support the Ballycastle Bats."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense, seeing as you're from Ireland." Then they walked in more silence.

"Thompson, welcome to Potter Manor." James indicated to a large house that now stood before them. "I'll go round and get the broom, you both wanna wait here?"

"Okay."

"Sure thing Prongs."

She slowly turned her head to face Sirius.

"Prongs?"

"Yeah, it's his nickname," Sirius smiled at Camila's confusion, something which baffled the witch even more.

But before their conversation could carry on, James was already back with a Cleansweep Eleven and he threw it to her; she caught it with ease.

"Thank you Potter."

"Come on then, let's go."

The trio went down a small path that Camila looked unsure of, but followed the two boys nonetheless.

"Hold on, what about the muggles?"

"What about 'em?" James asked curiously.

"Can't they see us?"

"No, the field is still behind the wards of our house, don't worry." He smiled kindly.

"Okay then, who's gonna play what?" Sirius asked.

"Um, can you play keeper?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Then how about me and Potter play chaser against each other, and you can be keeper? Then we both shoot to your goal."

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea."

The three teens reached the end of the pathway, only to reveal a large open field, abundant in grass and flowers, shrubs and bushes, beautiful greens covering the scene like a cosy blanket.

"Woah.." Camila breathed.

Sirius grinned. "I know, it's amazing, isn't it?' They stood in silent awe for a few still moments, before James took out a quaffle to pass to Sirius, who threw it high up in the air when the other two took off from the ground, and ascended himself.

James caught the quaffle first, and raced across the pitch, shooting at one of the goal posts behind Sirius, who looked deep in concentration on the Quaffle. He just managed to catch it, hurling it once more to the end of the pitch.

Camila and James both sped there immediately, all arms outstretched to reach out to the quaffle. Camila's long hair followed her like a kite in the sky, the wind blowing cool air in her face. The witch narrowly got to the Quaffle first, her fingers curling around it as she went into a dive to avoid being flown into by James, who was close behind her. She used this opportunity to get back to the goalposts again. All she had to do was get the Quaffle past Sirius. _Come on, just concentrate, _giving herself a mental pep talk, just as she threw the Quaffle with the poise of a ballerina, and everything around her seemed like slow motion as she saw it swiftly move through the air. She watched as it flew gracefully under Sirius' outstretched hand and through the middle hoop.

She had an excited look of triumph on her beaming face until she noticed the time on her watch._ What, it's 12:30 already?_

She slowly lowered herself to the ground and turned to the boys.

"Listen, I'd really like to stay and play some more, but I've got somewhere to be right now, I told my mum I'd be back by now. It was really nice meeting you though, Black, Potter."

"See you around?" Sirius' expression looked unreadable; out of breath, and partly flabbergasted that she'd managed to score, perhaps? But also partly hopeful that he would see her around. Camila pushed it out of her mind though.

"Yeah, of course." She smiled. And then she went back through the path she came from.

Sirius' pov

Sirius' mind was racing with questions when Camila left the field. _Who is this girl? And how, just how did she beat Prongs at quidditch? _He was confused beyond compare, and James seemed just as stunned. No ordinary girl could outdo James Potter at Quidditch, and act as if nothing happened, to just away. There was something different about her, and Sirius was intrigued by it.

"Hmm, you fancy her, don't you, Padfoot?" James broke the silence.

Sirius was simply astounded when he heard that sentence.

"Geez, Prongs, we only met just under two hours ago, I don't think that's even possible."

"Really, she beat me, Padfoot. I mean, that's gotta count for something."

"Yeah, that was pretty cool, I guess, so maybe I like her. But not in that way. I think she'd make a good friend though."

"If you say so." James wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sirius rolled his eyes overexaggeratedly. "Oh, just shut it."

And the two boys went down the path that Camila did, back to the Potter Manor.

_

**A/N: heyyyyy I hope you liked this chapter. If you did (or didn't), _please_ review so I know what to make better cus it's only for me to improve and for you to enjoy reading **

**I can't tell you when exactly I'll be updating the next chapter, but my guestimate is probably in the next week or two, and i will try and stick to that as much as I possibly can.**

**I just want to say, for the description of Camila's bedroom (which is annoyingly long) I _literally _had to draw out the room for me to be able to write about it. Lmaoooooo**

**The next chapter is gonna be continuing from Camila's point of view.**

**Thanks for reading :)))**


	2. take it or leave it

**Disclaimer: I wish sometimes that I was JK Rowling, but sadly I'm not. All recognisable characters belong to her. _But_ I _do _own any original characters and the plot line.**

**longer A/N at the bottom :)**

**_**

_I spilled the cup for you, take it or leave it_

_I saved some room for you, take it or leave it_

_I gotta crazy view, take it or leave it_

_I got love for you, take it or leave it_

—Take It or Leave It by Rae Sremmurd 

_

Camila's pov

Camila was just walking down the street, absorbed in her thoughts about Black, Potter, and that sick goal she had just scored, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey! Did I just see you coming from the fields?" Camila turned around to see a lively grin on the face of a girl who looked Camila's age, but slightly taller, with chestnut-brown hair and hazel coloured eyes.

"Hi, and umm, yeah, I did just come from there," she said awkwardly, trying to discreetly shove her wand deeper down her back pocket so as to not let the girl see it. She didn't, after all, know who this girl was, and whether she was a muggle or a witch.

However, the girl spotted the motion, and gave Camila a reassuring smile.

"Relax, I'm not a muggle."

"Oh, okay. So what's your name then?"

"Haven't I introduced myself yet? My name is Emmeline Vance, but you can just call me Em. And you?"

"I'm Camila. Camila Thompson. But you can just call me Cam." She jokingly imitated Emmeline.

"Oh! Black told me about you! You've met him, haven't you?" A look of recognition flashed over her face, and the other girl nodded at her. "I just assumed because you just came from the quidditch fields. Him and Potter practically live there. Joined at the hip, those two are!" Camila was taken aback by Emmeline's straightforwardness, but it was a change that she found somewhat refreshing. "You're looking at me like an alien. But a lot of people do, my mum just says it's my loud personality," it was almost like Emmeline read her mind.

"Yeah, I suppose that's one way to put it."

"Anyway, do you wanna hang out for a while? We can get to know each other better? I think it would be rather nice." Emmeline suggested nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm supposed to be home by now but you can always come over to mine? I mean, it's still kind of a mess, you know, with moving and all, but there are some areas free of boxes." Camila hoped she would agree, Emmeline seemed like a girl she wanted to be friends with.

"My gosh, yeah! That'd be lovely!"

"Ok then, let's go. It's not that far from here." The two girls walked down the road for a brief minute, until Camila stopped and turned to face Em.

"Ta da," she shrugged. Emmeline seemed to think it was amazing, though.

"Oh, this is so cute! A lot of the houses are like this in the area, but it just seems so different to the others, you know what I mean?"

"Umm, I guess," Camila couldn't comprehend what the other witch was trying to say, but went along with it. "Anyway, we should probably go in now, so.."

"Of course! Lead the way!"

The two teens entered the house and went into the living room to see Laura settled on the sofa with a copy of Witch Weekly.

"Hey, Mum. This is Emmeline Vance, Em, this is my Mum." She indicated one to the other, and vice versa.

"Hello, there, Emmeline, I see you've made friends with Cam?"

"Uh, yes, and it's nice to meet you, Mrs Thompson." The girl replied politely.

"Oh, no need for that, just call me Laura," she waved a hand nonchalantly.

"Okay then, Laura, it was a pleasure to meet you," Em smiled her big smile and Laura happily returned it.

"Alright, are you two girls going to head upstairs and I can bring you a snack if you like?"

"Uh, yes please, Mum." And at that the two girls headed up the stairs and down the hallway.

They stopped at the handmade wooden sign hanging on Camila's door. It read, _Welcome to Cam's room, _and was a deep green in colour, and had lots of vibrant flowers painted all over it. If there was an entire room that looked like that sign, it would positively look like a tropical rainforest.

Camila opened the door to reveal her room, which was just as richly coloured as the sign at its entrance.

Emmeline saw the brilliantly bold bedroom and her face contorted into a bright smile.

"This is absolutely brilliant," she breathed.

"Why thank you, Em, I'm glad you like it," Camila grinned. "Take a seat." She pointed to her purple sofa, and sat down on the opposite side to Emmeline, leaning on the armrest.

"Ok, I have an idea." Em started.

"And what may this idea be?"

"How about we each talk about ourselves, so we have some sort of knowledge of each other. Because I'm pretty sure that'll take the conversation elsewhere and most people enjoy talking to another person when they are both engaged in the subject."

"Damn, you'd be perfect as a psychologist." Camila chuckled.

"A what now?" Em's face now looked very puzzled.

"Psychology is the muggle term for studying how the mind works, if you get what I mean." She explained.

"Kind of."

"Ok then, how about you start by talking about yourself. Actually, let me rephrase that. Informing me of your background." She put on her poshest pure-blood accent and they both grinned at each other.

"Sure. Umm, ok, my name is Emmeline Adrienne Vance, and I was born on the of 23rd January, 1960. I have an older sister called Holly, who is 19 and training to work as a Healer at St Mungo's, so she lives in a wizarding community in London. My mum is called Joan and her maiden-name is Prewett, and my dad's name is Dave. I've grown up in Godric's Hollow my entire life. I like to write for the newspaper at Hogwarts, and when I get older I wanna be a reporter for the Quibbler. I know it's not very popular, but personally, I think that sometimes, the Prophet can be a load of shit. Have I mentioned that I can't play Quidditch? Well, I'm positive that I play Quidditch worse than a flobberworm. Oh, and I love ancient runes. Well, it's your turn now."

"Alright. Let's see, my name is Camila Lyra Thompson, and I was born on the 1st of November, 1959. I'm an only child and I grew up in a house called Mill Cottage, in Belfast. You're probably wondering where I went to school since I didn't go to Hogwarts, but there are small schools that take in locals that people go to, so I went to a school called St Ivy's. It was very small so I didn't have that many friends. But I had a friend called Ellie, and she was everything to me. We used to play quidditch together, study together, for goodness sake, we basically breathed together! We were like Black and Potter, if you like, joined at the hip. Anyways, I play Quidditch as a chaser and I am hoping to join the team of whatever house I get sorted into. You're probably wondering about my dad. You see, my mum was very young when she had me, only eighteen, and from what she tells me, it seemed my dad couldn't cope with the idea of being a father. Which I totally understand, but if it were me then I wouldn't just walk out of the situation. I personally would face it up front." There was a pause.

"Erm, geez, this is getting a bit deep isn't it?" Camila spoke slightly quieter than when she started.

Em smiled reassuringly, sensing Camila's discomfort. "Don't even worry about it. And we don't need to talk about anything you don't want to, just for the record. So, what house are you hoping to get sorted into? I personally think you'd make a rather great Gryffindor. But you could be a Hufflepuff too."

"Can you remind me what each house is? Like, what qualities they have?"

"Gryffindors are brave and daring and stuff. Hufflepuff is loyal and hard-working, Ravenclaws are witty and wise, things like that, and Slytherins are cunning and ambitious and whatever but honestly, it's mostly pure-blood families. I'm a Ravenclaw, but Potter and Black are both Gryffindors. I've placed my bet on you getting Gryffindor too, in which case I have a few friends from there in our year. None of them live here though. But I always meet up with them in Diagon Alley when we go for our school supplies."

"That sounds fun. What are your Gryffindor friends like?"

"Let's see, erm, Lily Evans, she's a Muggle-born, very smart, very kind. There's Marlene McKinnon, she's got a lotta sass, and she's a _great _beater and Mary Macdonald, she can be quiet at times but she's a great listener. Has a knack of knowing the solution to literally any problem ever. So yeah. I think that if you get sorted into Gryffindor, then you have a good group of friends. And even if you don't, you probably still will." Emmeline smiled.

"Yeah, from what you say, these girls sound really nice. Hey, do you wanna go outside? Make the most of the weather while it's still sunny and nice."

"Sure, lead the way." The two teen witches left the bedroom, heading for the garden.

_

**Chapter two done! And in the target time that I set for myself ;))**

**This chapter was pretty much to introduce Emmeline to the story and to find out more about Camila's background.**

**If the description of Camila from last chapter didn't help you, then I kind of picture her as Madison Beer, but with amber eyes and slightly darker hair and as a teen.**

**Please, _please _leave a review saying anything that you want to be better, because I can totally do that for you. And if you want a notification when I publish a new chapter, make sure to give this story a follow :) And I thank _DefyGravity107 _for their kind review on the last chapter.**

**I'm not planning to write much more of the summer, so Hogwarts should be coming in a few chapters...**

**See yall next time **


	3. lovehappy

_Happily in love, haters please forgive me,_

_I let my wife write the will, Hope my children outlive me,_

_—_LOVEHAPPY by The Carters 

It was nearing the end of the summer holidays, and today was the day that Cam was going to Diagon Alley for the first time. Today was the day that Cam would meet Emmeline's Gryffindor friends for the first time. And she was excited. And nervous. _What if they don't like me? What if they don't wanna be friends? _She knew that she shouldn't worry, because as Em had told her countless times, _"worrying means you suffer twice." _And Camila knew that was true, but she couldn't help but panic slightly at the thought of people not being able to stand her.

But nonetheless, she stepped out the front door and headed for the Vance's house.

As she was walking down the street, lost in her own thoughts, she felt herself walk straight into a solid figure.

"Crap!" She looked up to see Sirius Black unaccompanied by Potter, a rare thing to see. "And there's a wild Sirius, not a Potter in sight. What a strange phenomenon," Camila joked sheepishly, in a loud whisper to go along with her joke, like a Muggle nature documentary. Like with Emmeline, she had become good friends with Sirius and James over the summer, and often saw them around Godric's Hollow.

Sirius smiled. "It's nice to see you too, Thompson. Where are you off to?"

"Oh, me and Em are going to Diagon Alley today," she replied.

Sirius smirked. "Well then, we might just see you there."

"Black, are you actually going or did you just make this up?"

He suddenly looked mock offended. "Are you suggesting that I am conveying untruths to you, your royal highness?" He spoke mockingly in a thick pure-blood accent.

Camila snorted. "Umm, maybe.."

Sirius returned his normal voice. "Because James and I are going for our books, just later on."

"Okay then. Where is he anyway?"

"He's with Mia and Monty, I thought I'd give them a bit of family time without me, I mean, it was thoughtful of them to let me stay with them in the first place."

Camila nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." She thought of what James and Sirius told her of Sirius' family, and how he was completely convinced that he would be disowned soon. Not that he minded or cared, of course. "But you do know that they think of you as a son now, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course, and they are my parents now." He smiled to himself at the thought of Euphemia and Fleamont Potter, they were the parents that he never had, and he felt forever in debt to them.

"Well, I ought to be off now, Em'll be waiting. See you later, then, Lord Black?" Now Camila spoke with an accent, only hers was different from Sirius' because of her Irish accent.

"See ya, Thompson." And they both carried on walking.

When Camila got to the Vance household, she saw Emmeline and her mum, Joan, ready in the front porch.

"Hey, sorry I'm a bit late. Got held up by Black and his usual chit chat."

"Oh, don't worry, Camila dear, he's done that to me too many times to count since the start of the summer. Right, have you got your book list?"

"Yes, Mrs Vance, but I need to go to Gringotts first, if that's fine with you," Camila replied.

Then Emmeline stepped forwards a little. "So, are you taking Ancient Runes this year?"

"I think so, yes, but honestly, I'm not that great at them. I do find them interesting though."

"Yes! I mean, I am the _queen _of Runes, if I do say so myself, but they're just so fascinating!" Em ranted on and on about why she loved Ancient Runes, and Camila looked over and shared a knowing look with Mrs Vance.

"Come on then girls, we should leave now if you two want to catch Lily Evans and her group."

"Yes Mum."

The three witches walked down the road for a bit, until they reached a small alley. Then Em and Cam held onto Mrs Vance, one arm each, and she apparated them into central London.

Then they walked a while from there to the Leaky Cauldron.

The two girls got themselves a butterbeer each as Mrs Vance delved into a tedious discussion with Tom, the landlord. They sat and watched them, and when they finished their drinks, Emmeline's mother came and sat with them, purchasing a drink for herself.

Eventually, while waiting for Em's friends from Gryffindor House, they saw a flash of red hair in the noisy crowds of the busy pub. Emmeline's eyes instantly lit up and she led Camila over to the girl.

"Hey, Lily! How was your summer? I have someone with me that you'd like to meet!" Em simply couldn't stop talking; everything came out of her mouth in one go, and to that Lily laughed and Camila smiled knowingly at the other two.

"Hey to you too, Em, my summer was great, thanks, and it's nice to finally meet you, Camila! Emmeline's not shut up about you all summer."

Camila smiled. "Hey! It's nice to meet you too. Em hasn't stopped talking about you either. But I've been looking forward to get to know you in person."

"I know this sounds kinda rude, but is it okay if we walk and talk? I'm a muggle-born, you see, so my parents are stuck around in Muggle London until I get back."

"Yeah, of course."

The three girls spent the day together, shopping and laughing happily with each other. Three became four when they ran into Mary Macdonald outside Eeylop's Owl Emporium, And after they had all the supplies they required for school, Camila, Emmeline and Mary went back to Godric's Hollow, while Lily had to head back home with her parents.

They never ran into James or Sirius in Diagon Alley, but they did at Godric's Hollow.

Camila smiled when she saw Black walking down the street, not alone anymore, but with Potter now. "Thought you were gonna be in Diagon Alley?"

Sirius smiled back. "We can change our minds if we like, Thompson. We're not like you, sticklers to the rules."

She made a sarcastic face. "Hmm mhm, we have a study schedule for the summer hols and we have ink for every colour of the rainbow."

Sirius' lips curled up slightly into a smirk.

"Oh really, now?"

"Yes," Cam stated confidently and then she turned around to catch up with Mary and Emmeline, had been walking slowly in the direction of the Vance household.

Mary looked at her amazedly. "How does one befriend Sirius Black in a non-sexual way?"

The tanned girl said, confused, "Um, what do you mean?" She slowly turned to face Em, who looked guiltily back at her.

"I may or may not have missed out the fact that Black has been out with almost every girl in school... apart from the Slytherins, obviously."

"Why haven't I been told this already?"

Emmeline shrugged simply. "You and Black seemed like you were becoming fast friends, and not in the way that he does with other girls, and I didn't wanna stop you from being friends. Besides, you're smart enough not to fall for his trap."

"I guess I see what you mean about him, but I honestly don't think that he's the popular, bully, sorta person."

"Cam, he might not be arrogant at home, but a school, he is _exactly_ what you just said." Mary smiled sadly at her.

Thoughts raced rapidly through Camila's brain. She didn't believe in live at first sight or anything as romantic as that, but she definitely thought there was possibly something between them. _As if I've been befriending Hogwarts' bully and heart-breaker the whole time?_

She _definitely _needed to be more careful around Sirius Black.

_

**A/N: I said this last chapter, and I'll say it again, this chapter is shorter than the last one, but I think I prefer uploading lots of smaller chapters instead of large chunks in one go**

**Next chapter: Hogwarts!! **

**Please leave a review and give this story a follow if you liked it**

**Danke fürs Lesen (lol I'm not german) **

**see ya **


	4. butterflies

_She's the only one that gets my shine,_

_'Cause I came to relax one time,_

_Baby saying,"how you act so fly?"_

—Butterflies by AJ Tracey

———

As I laid in bed, I thought about all the events of today. I got sorted into Gryffindor, with Lily, and Potter, and Black, and everyone else. I was hoping for Ravenclaw with Em, but I remembered that it wasn't like I was never gonna see her again. Plus Gracie was sorted into Gryffindor too, and being the sweet first year that she is, she sat next to me during the start of term feast, even after I told her to sit with her friends.

I really couldn't sleep, and was thinking about grabbing a book and going down to the common room, but decided against it knowing that I would be tired for the first day of classes.

So I laid still in bed, letting my thoughts drift elsewhere.

_

When I woke up, it was 5 a.m. I take a look around me, and see Marlene splayed across her bed like a starfish. Lily is sleeping peacefully, and Mary, unlike the other two, is awake, looking out of the window next to her bed. The sunrise contained all sorts of colours, oranges and reds, pinks and purples, and truly was beautiful. I didn't want to disturb the peace, so I quietly whispered, "Morning, Mary," I smiled tiredly.

She waved me over to her. "Excited for classes?" she asked,"we still need to get our timetables from McGonagall at breakfast. I hope we have Ravenclaw for potions, it's not really my best subject, see. But I don't reckon being with them will make me any better."

I nodded. "To be honest, I'm not great with potions either. Not saying that I'm bad or anything."

"I'm gonna go for an early breakfast, I'm starving," Mary turned to get out of bed and pulled in a jumper, then she walked quietly out the dorm, down the stairs. I decided to go down too, but wasn't hungry, so I grabbed my book and went to the common room. I didn't bother covering my pyjamas, I was wearing a t-shirt and joggers after all.

The common room was highly reminiscent of my bedroom, with the choice of colours, but it also had the same welcoming vibe of whenever I walked into my room.

The seat facing the fire was empty, but as I made my way to it, I saw the head of someone laid down in the armchair. A closer look told me that it was Black. He was asleep, so I gently shook him on the shoulder until a moment later, when he stirred.

He quickly sat up. "Thompson? Did I nod off here?"

I nodded. "It's only five, I reckon you could get a couple more hours sleep in." Then I stood up to go to the sofa at the side of the common room. There I settled down and opened my book.

"So watcha reading?"

"I looked up to see Black, facing me from the armchair.

"Oh, just a muggle book."

"Yeah, but what's it actually about?"

"Well it's called Matched. There's an organisation called the Society, and they rule over everyone's lives. When someone turns eighteen, they get matched to someone, who they marry and have kids with, but the main character, she falls in love with someone else." I must have seemed weird, because he looked really amused at my enthusiasm.

He gave me a look. "You didn't strike me as the romance type."

"You don't judge a book by its cover." I retorted jokingly.

We sat in silence for a while after that, me reading my book in peace, but every once in a while when I looked up, I would see Black staring endlessly into the fire, like it was a source of comfort, of reassurance. But I left him to it. Then I looked up at the clock, and saw the hour hand pointing at the number seven. I got up and went to the dormitory.

_

I woke up to see the familiar face of Thompson, holding a book.

"Thompson, did I nod off here?"

She replied, it's only five, you could probably get a few more hours sleep in." She went and sat herself in the sofa across the common room, head feasting on the arm of the sofa. She opened a book and quickly became absorbed in it. She only snapped out of it when I asked, "watcha reading?"

She started explaining what the book was, and the way her eyes lit up made me smile, but probably a little strangely.

"You didn't strike me as the romance type."

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover," she said.

I don't think she just meant about her.

_

After I went back up to the common room, I got dressed and went down to breakfast.

I saw Mary and went to sit down with her.

Straightaway, she said, "Professor McGonagall gave me our timetables. Lily and Marlene's as well." She handed me a piece of parchment.

I read and learned that we had history of magic, charms, defence against the dark arts, then ancient runes today. _Not too bad,_ I thought. At least I would get to be with Em for ancient runes.

_

After breakfast, we all went to history of magic, which we had with the Hufflepuffs. Professor Binns was apparently a ghost, according to Em, who woke up and went to class without even realising he'd died, which, in my opinion, is just a sign that he's a boring person.

He babbled on and on and on about the goblins' revolt, and everyone else seemed to be doing their own thing, instead of paying attention. There were only a few Hufflepuffs taking notes, and one Gryffindor, which was Lily. Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew, or the "Marauders", as they were dubbed, were all circled around a piece of parchment, seemingly casting charms on it while whispering quietly to each other.

I decided to try and concentrate, br it didn't last long, when a Hufflepuff boy I didn't know softly tapped me on the shoulder. As I looked up at him, he said, "Hello, I'm Sam Davis. You're the transfer student, right? Camila Thompson?"

"Yes," I reply and suddenly I notice the bashful tone to his voice, and finding it cute. I mean, _come on, _look at him.


	5. put your name on it

**A/N: yes, i know its in first person now, will explain. Enjoy! :3**

_So you better put your name on it,_

_Better play the game for it,_

_Cause these opportunities don't come easily,_

_Look what we could be,_

—Put Your Name On It by Mabel

**_**

When the train arrived at Hogwarts, the sky was a royal blue, the crescent moon hanging high in the sky and the stars scattered around it. The castle was like a pillar of light in the middle of it. It was so magnificent, and my jaw dropped to the floor in awe.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Mary said to me, awaiting my reaction, but she started speaking again. "Did you know the ceiling in the Great Hall is bewitched to look like the sky?"

"No, I didn't, but I need to find someone called Hagrid, apparently he knows where I'm going, do you know where he'll be?" Then Marlene spoke among all the loud voices.

"Erm, just follow the first years, they'll all be looking for him."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit then." I stepped off the train at Hogsmeade Station, and saw a crowd of small heads going off to one direction. Then I heard a loud voice yelling, "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" I followed the loud voice until I found a very tall man at the end of the path, and followed the edge of the path to avoid the sea of people.

"Erm, excuse me, do you know where I could find Hagrid?"

The man turned around and looked down at me, to reply, "Yeah, tha's me, are yeh lookin' for summat?"

"Yeah, I was told to come to you for directions. I'm Camila Thompson, by the way, transfer student."

"Oh, yes, you're gonna have t'go over by boat wi' the firs' years, I'm 'fraid."

"Also, do you know where I might find professor McGonagall by any chance?"

"She'll be waiting when you get there," he said over the noise of the crowded first-years.

"Okay, thank you."

"Nice meeting ya." He smiled and proceeded to round up the remaining first years who hadn't yet found a boat.

I looked over the crowded students and began looking for a vacant boat, and found one with a small girl, sitting alone in it.

"Hi there, are you sitting with anyone else?" I had to crouch down a bit to be face-to-face with her. She looked up when she heard my voice.

"Erm, I don't think so, no," she replied and smiled shyly at me. "Do you want to sit here?"

"That would be nice please." I stepped carefully into the back of the boat, and it rocked a bit from my weight. It was meant for eleven year olds, after all.

"So, what's your name?" she asked me as I shuffled into a comfy position.

"I'm Camila, how about you?"

"My name's Gracie. How come you're not in the carriages like everyone else? My sister said that only first-years go in the boats."

"Well, this is my first year at Hogwarts too. I used to go to a different school, cause I used to live in Ireland."

"Oh, okay." She smiled brightly again.

Most of the first years were in a boat by now, and it seemed that there was need for anyone to come to come in our boat. Then everyone set off from the edge of the lake, and I was steadily holding the lantern for me and Gracie.

When we got to the other side of the lake, there was a professor waiting a bit further up, she had a few wrinkles and was wearing dark green robes with a pointed hat.

All the first years were gathering up on the ground and I waited with Gracie for most of them to go ahead, so as to not get caught in the crowd of small people.

We carried on walking forwards, until we got to the back of the group. The professor saw me and beckoned me towards her.

I said, "See ya Gracie." She waved back.

As the everyone started walking, I made my way to the front.

The professor smiled curtly. "You are Miss Thompson, yes?"

"Yes. Are you Professor McGonagall?"

"Indeed I am. You will be sorted before the rest of the first years, as I'm sure you wouldn't like a big fuss made of it."

"Thanks, Professor."

"Your welcome." The rest of the walk to the castle was short, and soon enough, we were in the entrance hall and heading for the Great Hall. When we entered, I saw four long tables, running along the length of the Hall. At the opposite end to where I stood, there was a shorter table, perpendicular to the other four.

Each table was covered in candle lights, and there were lamps on each of the walls too.

Behind the shorter table, there was a large window in the shape of an arch.

"Merlin," I mumbled under my breath, it was amazing.

"Right, students, if you would sit on the bench. When the rest of the pupils arrive, you will be sorted into your houses. Miss Thompson, if you would be so kind to sit on the end of the bench."

When all the first years were sat at the bench, McGonagall began speaking. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family at Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend your free tim in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

The first years were sat for a while, until a flood of sound came from behind the large double doors. I saw Em, with a couple of her friends from Ravenclaw through the smallest crack in the door. Emmeline's eye caught mine and she waved. I grinned back.

She mouthed, _sorted yet? _to me, and I shook my head, and asked her, _when are you coming in here, _with hand gestures to make my silent speech a little more understandable. She nodded and shut the door a bit, smiling before turning back to her friends.

"Alright, Miss Thompson, please may you step forward."

I started walking towards the stool on which the Sorting Hat was perched. Much like Emmeline had told me, it was tattered and covered in patches. It had a small rip in it.

I walked quietly over to the stool and McGonagall gently lifted the hat off of it. I sat straight and she put the hat on my head. It started speaking through the rip at the front. It said,

"Hmm, transfer student, are we? Very hard-working, noble, could be Hufflepuff. Ah, daring too, I see. Could be brought out in Gryffindor. Although you could fare well in Slytherin. Better be.. GRYFFINDOR!"

_

**A/N: hi! I'm so, _so _sorry that I haven't posted for ages, I had end of year exams and it was very busy for the entire week after that. But you don't care.**

**I changed to first person because i think that I can portray emotions better this way and it's overall just a lot easier for me to write in that third person.**

**I hope you're looking forward to where this whole thing goes with Gracie, cus I sure am, and i think she'll be be very important later on in the story... ****I _did _borrow that whole intro thing from the Philosopher's Stone which McGonagall says. Sorry that I've left this off in a very random place, but I wanted to get something out to you, and will finish the rest ASAP.**

**Cya next chapter :3**


	6. come get her

_Somebody come to the floor, it feels like we've met before. _

—Come Get Her by Rae Sremmurd

———

As I laid in bed, I thought about all the events of today. I got sorted into Gryffindor, with Lily, and Potter, and Black, and everyone else. I was hoping for Ravenclaw with Em, but I remembered that it wasn't like I was never gonna see her again. Plus Gracie was sorted into Gryffindor too, and being the sweet first year that she is, she sat next to me during the start of term feast, even after I told her to sit with her friends.

I really couldn't sleep, and was thinking about grabbing a book and going down to the common room, but decided against it knowing that I would be tired for the first day of classes.

So I laid still in bed, letting my thoughts drift elsewhere.

_

When I woke up, it was 5 a.m. I took a look around me, and saw Marlene splayed across her bed like a starfish. Lily was sleeping peacefully, and Mary, unlike the other two, was awake, looking peacefully out of the window next to her bed. The sunrise contained all sorts of colours, oranges and reds, pinks and purples, and truly was beautiful. I didn't want to disturb the peace, so I quietly whispered, "Morning, Mary," I smiled tiredly.

She waved me over to her. "Excited for classes?" she asked,"we still need to get our timetables from McGonagall at breakfast. I hope we have Ravenclaw for potions, it's not really my best subject, see. But I don't reckon being with them will make me any better."

I nodded. "To be honest, I'm not great with potions either. Not saying that I'm bad or anything."

"I'm gonna go for an early breakfast, I'm starving," Mary turned to get out of bed and pulled in a jumper, then she walked quietly out the dorm, down the stairs. I decided to go down too, but wasn't hungry, so I grabbed my book and went to the common room. I didn't bother covering my pyjamas, I was wearing a t-shirt and joggers after all.

The common room was highly reminiscent of my bedroom, with the choice of colours, but it also had the same welcoming sort of vibe.

The seat facing the fire was empty, but as I made my way to it, I saw the head of someone laid down in the armchair. A closer look told me that it was Black. He was asleep, so I gently shook him on the shoulder until a moment later, when he stirred.

He quickly sat up. "Thompson? Did I nod off here?"

I nodded. "It's only five, I reckon you could get a couple more hours sleep in." Then I stood up to go to the sofa at the side of the common room. There I settled down and opened my book.

"So watcha reading?"

"I looked up to see Black, facing me from the armchair.

"Oh, just a muggle book."

"Yeah, but what's it actually about?"

"Well it's called Matched. There's an organisation called the Society, and they rule over everyone's lives. When someone turns eighteen, they get matched to someone, who they marry and have kids with, but the main character, she falls in love with someone else." I must have seemed weird, because he looked really amused at my enthusiasm.

He gave me a look. "You didn't strike me as the romance type."

"Don't judge a book by its cover," I retorted jokingly.

We sat in silence for a while after that, me reading my book in peace, but every once in a while when I looked up, I would see Black staring endlessly into the fire, like it was a source of comfort, of reassurance. But I left him to it. Then I looked up at the clock, and saw the hour hand pointing at the number seven. I got up and went to the dormitory.

_

Sirius' pov:

I woke up to see the familiar face of Thompson, holding a book in her left hand.

"Thompson, did I nod off here?"

She replied, it's only five, you could probably get a few more hours sleep in." She went and sat herself in the sofa across the common room, head resting on the arm of the sofa. She opened her book and quickly became absorbed in it. She only snapped out of it when I asked, "Watcha reading?"

She started explaining what the book was, and the way her eyes lit up made me smile, but probably a little strangely.

"You didn't strike me as the romance type."

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover," she said.

I don't think she just meant about her.

_

Camila:

After I went back up to the common room, I got dressed and went down to breakfast.

I saw Mary and went to sit down with her.

Straightaway, she said, "Professor McGonagall gave me our timetables. Lily and Marlene's as well." She handed me a piece of parchment.

I read and learned that we had history of magic, charms, defence against the dark arts, then ancient runes today. _Not too bad,_ I thought. At least I would get to be with Em for ancient runes.

_

After breakfast, we all went to history of magic, which we had with the Hufflepuffs. Professor Binns was apparently a ghost, according to Em, who woke up and went to class without even realising he'd died, which, in my opinion, is just a sign that he's a boring person.

He babbled on and on and on about the goblins' revolt, and everyone else seemed to be doing their own thing, instead of paying attention. There were only a few Hufflepuffs taking notes, and one Gryffindor, which was Lily. Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew, or the "Marauders", as they were dubbed, were all circled around a piece of parchment, seemingly casting charms on it while whispering quietly to each other.

I decided to try and concentrate, br it didn't last long, when a Hufflepuff boy I didn't know softly tapped me on the shoulder. As I looked up at him, he said, "Hello, I'm Sam Davis. You're the transfer student, right? Camila Thompson?"

"Yes," I replied and suddenly I noticed his bright blonde fringe and bright blue eyes, which overall, was extremely cute. I bring myself back to the present and speak again. "So Binns is pretty boring, huh?"

"Yeah, have you heard about how he died? He just woke up as a ghost, didn't even notice that he flew through a wall," he laughed.

"So I have heard," I smiled.

He grinned back. "Okay, I know this seems kinda soon, like, very, but I was thinking if you wanna meet up in the kitchens? I'd love getting to know you," Sam seemed a little nervous now, awaiting my reply.

"Sure, I'd love that."

"What about tonight? I can come by the common room, if you're not sure about the way."

I nodded and beamed. "It's a date."

_

**A/N: hey guys! I'm sorry I've not been posting as much as I thought, but I got another chapter out at least. There WILL be some more of Sirius in the next chapter, or at least I'm planning to do that. **

**But there's not much more to say, except, like or follow if you like the story, and leave a review if you want to tell me how much you like it, or you want me to change something so that you _do_ like it.**

**From aloham0ra :3**


End file.
